ultimate_chicken_horsefandomcom-20200223-history
Modifiers
Modifiers are settings that change the game's physics and activate special features. They can be configured in the uPad by the host and are divided into four categories: # Physics # Weird and Fun # Block Effects # Level Effects Physics Modifiers Like the name suggests, these modifiers control some of the game's physics. Gravity Can be set to Low, Normal or High. This modifier affects characters and the projectiles of Tennisball Shooters. It controls the force with which they are pushed to the bottom at all times. Low Gravity reduces falling speed and increases jump height while high gravity does the opposite. Jump Strength This modifier can be set to High, Normal, Low or Tiny Hop and changes how high characters can jump. * Tiny Hop: Jump height of 1 block * Low: Jump height of 3 blocks * Normal: Jump height of 5 blocks * High: Jump height of 8 blocks Multi Jump Can be set to Off, Double, Triple or Unlimited. Controls how many jumps every player has. Double for example means that a player can jump once in the air after every jump from solid ground or a wall. Triple grants one more jump and Unlimited allows players to jump as often as they want while in the air, effectively granting flight. The extra air jumps have the same height as normal jumps but are affected by momentum. This means that pressing the jump button at the peak of your previous jump will allow you to gain more height. Players Collide This option has two settings: Off and On. When turned on, it will enable collisions between characters. Players can then stand on and jump from the heads of other players, push each other or block the way for others. Walljumps This modifier is set to On by default and can be turned off. This removes the ability for players to jump off of walls. Move Speed A modifier that changes how fast characters move. Only affects horizontal movement. The available settings are: Slowest, Slower, Normal, Faster and Fastest. * Slowest: Walking speed of 3.9 blocks/s (50%) | Running speed of 6.1 blocks/s (50%) * Slower: Walking speed of 5.5 blocks/s (70%) | Running speed of 8.6 blocks/s (70%) * Normal: Walking speed of 7.7 blocks/s (100%) | Running speed of 12 blocks/s (100%) * Faster: Walking speed of 11.1 blocks/s (150%) | Running speed of 17.7 blocks/s (150%) * Fastest: Walking speed of 15 blocks/s (200%) | Running speed of 21.4 blocks/s (175%) (Percentages are approximated to make it easier to understand.) Game Speed Similarly to the above modifier, this one changes the speed of things. However, it speeds up everything in the game instead of just the characters. It can be set to Slowest, Slower, Normal, Faster or Fastest. * Slowest: 50% * Slower: 75% * Normal: 100% (Default) * Faster: 125% * Fastest: 150% Frictionless This modifier has two settings: On and Off. The default setting is Off. If it is turned on, players will always slide as if the platform they're on had ice on it. It does not affect wall sliding. Weird and Fun Modifiers This subsection of modifiers features special settings related to characters. Post-Death Behaviour Can be either Off, Zombie, Ghost or Dead Hop. This modifier determines what happens to characters after dying. * Off: Default option. Characters turn into lifeless corpses after death. * Zombie: Characters turn into zombies after dying once. In zombie form movement speed is reduced to about 25% and jumping height is reduced to about 60%. Dying again as a zombie will turn you into a lifeless corpse. Players can still get points by reaching the goal as a zombie, which counts as a Postmortem win. * Ghost: Characters turn into Ghosts after dying. They can still interact with objects like Boxing Gloves and projectiles but cannot reach the goal or die a second time. * Dead Hop: After dying, players can move their corpses by jumping. Dead Hop corpses can only reach a jump height of one block by default. This jump height is not affected by the Jump Strength modifier, it is affected by the Gravity modifier though. Reaching the goal in this state is the same as getting a Postmortem win. Character Size The available options for this modifier are: Way Tiny, Tiny, Normal, Big and Huge. They change the size of all characters to the following: * Way Tiny: ~0.2x0.5 (about 25%) * Tiny: ~0.6x1 (about 50%) * Normal: ~1x2 (100%) * Big: ~1.3x2.4 (about 125%) * Huge: ~2.3x3.8 (about 200%) Jetpack Mode Can be set to Off or On. When turned on, every player will always start equipped with a jetpack. Invisible Available options are Off, Always, When Stationary and When Moving. This modifier will make characters turn invisible in the specified states. Dance Invincibility Has the options Off and On. When turned on, players become invincible while dancing, negating any damage. Instead of being killed, dancing players will be pushed out of the way. Falling out of a level or coming in contact with Doomsday Lava will still kill a character. Notes * Modifiers were introduced in version 1.6